7 of 77
}} Seven is one of the recent additions to the - proving that she can do her part and go well beyond her duties, following the example of her Captain and close friend, . Formely Astrometrics Officer, under Commander . Recently requested Field-training for Command, serving on the Bridge during the 'Graveyard-shifts', mentored by the Krupnyk's Captain quite often. * Full Name: Melinda B'Elura Addison of House Kaas * Race: Human / Borg * Date of Birth: February, 3rd * Place of Birth: S'muqur II Colony * Age: 34 * Gender: Female * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 131 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Length of Hair: Short * Eye Color: Brown * Skin Tone: Pale * Birthmarks, Scars: Scar on left side of her face * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: **'Borg Implants' ***Retains 41% of her original Borg Implants, most are vital to her survival. ***Her implants provide augumentation to both her mental and physical capabilities. ***Has Eidetic Memory. ***Due to Borg Nanoprobes in her bloodstream - aging-process close to being halted, appears in her 20's ****Requires Borg Regeneration * Build: Small, atlethic, slim * Composure: Impatient * Poses: Shifts weight from foot to foot, somewhat impatient, temperament * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Comfortable, Klingon armor * Shoes: Yes. She throws them. Any comfortable. * Voice: Strong, confident * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Displays various Klingon regalia and weapons. Highly disorderly, hides Three's Medical reports. * Favorite Room: Holodeck, Six Onward * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: None * Hobbies and Pastimes: Holodeck training * Likes: **Fighting **Coffee and Raktajino **Working **Stargazing, **Blowing off steam in Klingon holodeck programs. **Reading 20th and 21st Century Science Fiction and Fantasy **Fantasy Role-playing **Researching various subjects * Dislikes: **Being nagged **Cowards **Dishonorable people **Tal Shiar * Ambitions and Goals: **Defeat the Borg Collective **Getting her own Command * Achievements in Life: **Achievements * Disappointments in Life: **TBA * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Efficient ** Stubborn ** Strong-willed ** Impatient ** Short-tempered ** Thoughtful ** Analytic ** Pouts and her nose wrinkles when she disagrees with someone, sometimes in endearing way. ** Throws shoes at her significant other whenever he unleashes 'medical-mumbo jumbo' on her or whenever she didn't have her morning Raktajino or coffee. ** Refers to herself in third-person (ie. "This Lieutenant greets you.") quite often, as a die-hard habit from her life in the Collective. ** Is literal ** Knows/understands more slang and idioms than Jan, but sometimes struggles with them as well TBA *'Biological Parents & family': **'Mother': Emily Addison **'Father': Phil Addison **'Siblings': None *'Spouse': *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'House of Kaas - '''Strong ties with Klingon Empire and Warrior culture, family ***'Jennifer j'taH Firali; sister - bonded through Klingon ritual of ruStay with Jan Darkrider. ***Kah'tar, son of Kor Kaas'; brother, - protective of his sisters; quarreling with Seven often. ***'Kor Kaas''' - Head of House of Kaas ***'K'Tara of House of Kaas' - Mistress of House of Kaas. ***'k'taH' - Sister ***' ' - Jan and Seven are like sisters. When there's one of them, during the off-time, it's almost for granted that the other is somewhere nearby or would appear soon enough. The two of them quite often do things together, being mischievous in their own ways. They are also, similarly to Jennifer and Jan, bonded through the ruStay, considered sisters. **'Sixes' ***' ' - Two loves to tease Seven, as she similarly to doesn't understand humor too well and both of them are literal. ***' ' - Significant other. While Seven loves him to bits and pieces, she still glares him to death whenever Three goes on 'medical mumbo-jumbo', a quirk shared with Jan. ***' ' - The two of them enjoy warm and positive demeanor towards each other ***' ' - Seven was first individual on board of the ship, which he has warmed up to, since her assignment under Science Department. He sees her akin his daughter **'Other members of ' ***' ' ***' ' ***' ' **'Other Starfleet Officers' *'Others': **List Born as Melinda Addison on 52874.04 - Seven was a lively and stubborn, strong-willed child. Inquisitive, curious, she was often picking fights with other kids in the colony, being akin a troublemaker. Stardate 56775.72 - The S'muqur II Colony caught unfortunate interest of the Borg Collective, and most of its' inhabitants were either assimilated or killed. Little Melinda was hand-picked by the Borg Queen herself, being assimilated in just 4-years of her age. A scary experience for a little child to go through, Melinda's individuality not having chance to fully develop, being given Borg Designation of 7 of 77, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, working closely with the Borg Queen. Stardate 59390.42 - Seven and Jan Darkrider crash-landed on an M-class planet, along with 6 of 6, known as K'Temoc, all of them having their connection to the Borg Collective severed. While K'Temoc had individuality to revert to, the two other Borg Drones didn't - beginning to experience strong fears. Eventually, both of them were convinced in building a makeshift Distress beacon, that the Collective could locate them. However, Jan's curiosity grew stronger; as K'Temoc attempted to introduce the two Drones to the individuality. Seven refused to engage in 'irrelevant discourses', controlled by her fears, continuing to build the Distress-beacon. These fears gaining on intensity even more, once K'Temoc died from the damages he has sustained in the crash-landing - the two remaining Drones getting into a fight with each other, as Darkrider, by then 1 of 6, was determined to escape the Collective; ending up in using her own weapon, to shoot 7 of 77 to her leg, to stop her from pursuing her any further. Eventually, the Borg Collective located Seven, her distress-signal being picked up by 5 of 6 and the Borg Cube was dispatched to their rescue. While Seven was quick on re-joining the Borg Collective, Darkrider was not, and it took several hours for the Borg to locate the last errant drone, forcing Jan Darkrider to re-join the Collective. Notably, neither of them didn't recall events of this until 83269.46, where she, and Darkrider went through similar Ion storm crash-landing, this time as members of the Aleksey Krupnyk, the memories resurfacing for both of them. Seven was liberated on Stardate 80221.72 by Jan Darkrider, who was rather fresh-Captain by then. Seven didn't spend too much time in the Academy. Entering the Starfleet Academy in August 2406 - she learnt of Darkrider's re-assimilation early in October, Krupnyk being back under command of Jennifer Firali - the new Cadet at the Academy becoming impatient, wanting to go back and find her friend and mentor. It was Firali, who convinced her to remain and continue with her academic studies. Seven kept up with her interest in observing the stars during her off-times, quite often spacing out in the Astrometrics, that once leading to her missing on a lesson, being disciplined for it. She'd also find a friend in her roommate, Shamika Uhura Hayes, who has taught her a great deal about individuality, idioms and human humor. Starting second year, it was agreed that Seven would be stationed on the Aleksey Krupnyk, as part of her field-training program, making it possible for her to serve on board of the ship, while still being a Cadet at the Starfleet Academy. It was later that year, when 7 of 77 has earned her field-comission and promotion to Ensign, due to her ability to study quickly, proving that keeping her much longer as a Cadet would be contra-productive both for her, as an individual, as well as for Starfleet, which was dealing with threats from various fronts; especially from the emerging Borg threat - as the Collective has expanded to the Beta Quadrant due to advances in technology, after mostly hidding for last several decades. As such, Seven graduated in August of 2408 - already an Ensign for almost a year, although 'officially', she wasn't comissioned until May 2410, while she was filling in for remaining academic courses, which has been also entered into her official Academy Record as a graduating date. Seven has returned to the Krupnyk right after the graduation, her goal being clear. She wanted to help Firali to re-liberate Jan Darkrider, effort, which has been unsuccesful for nearly two years, as the Borg Queen didn't want to let go of her 'favorite Drone'. Eventually, the crew of the USS Aleksey Krupnyk succeeded in liberating their Commanding Officer in late 2408, while 'Sixes' and 7 of 77 have greatly contributed to the effort. TBA |} For more complete Starfleet Service Records, see Service Records *'2376, 3rd February -' Born *'2380 -' Assimilated *'2382 -' Emerges from maturation chamber *'2383, 10th March -' Seven and Jan Darkrider temporarily disconnected from the Collective, crashlanding, K'Temoc dies. *'2405, 15th Nov -' Liberated by Jan Darkrider *'2406, 25th August - 4th May 2408 (quick study) -' Academy **'2407, August -' Field Promotion to Ensign during her studies, assigned to Krupnyk as part of her field-training. *'2408, September -' Seven Re-Liberates Jan (Jan assimilated shortly after Seven departs for Academy) *'2408, October -' Promoted to Lieutenant JG *'2409, 6th February -' Seven manages to re-construct Jan Darkrider's cortical-node, working with 5 of 6, after Jan removes it and destroys it, attempting to kill herself. *'2409, 15th March -' 2 of 6, 5 of 6 and entire away-team is taken by a surprise, captured by the Borg, after they responded to a distress-signal of a supposedly lost Starfleet vessel. *'2409, 11th March -' recalls her brief disconnection from the Collective w/ Jan Darkrider, after they crashlanded together, during a shore-leave, while travelling to Forcas III for a Bat'leth Tournament. *'2409, 16th March' - Darkrider, still not fully-recovered from the previous crash-landing, and 7 of 77 rescue the abducted crew-members. *'2409, 16th June -' Rescues Eric Jarvis from the Borg, after he was assimilated along with Bello, teaming-up with Jan Darkrider, putting their lives on line, after the incident with Alessandro Bello. *'2409, 5th September -' Her cortical-node fails due to high-emotional stimuli, as the 'fail-safe' attempts to deactivate her, she is donated a new one by Alessandro Bello. *'2410, January -' Requests field-training for Command *'2410, 13th, March -' Passes the infamous 'Kobayashi Maru' test, continues her field-training for Command. *'2410, July -' Added to Bridge Crew, as a Junior Bridge officer, as a Conn/Ops officer. *'2410, August -' Promoted to Lieutenant, official graduation from the Academy Category:Characters